Três dias com o Sr Arrogante
by Aoi Moon
Summary: Sasuke é um cantor que deseja apenas alguns dias como uma pessoa normal. Hinata, uma guia de turismo que apenas deseja livrar-se de um cliente problemático. Serão só 3 dias, mas quando uma celebridade está entediada, tudo pode acontecer!
1. Primeiro dia: sexta-feira

**Três dias com Sr. Arrogante**

* * *

Yo, people~~

Hoje resolvi postar minhas longfics começando por 3DSA, que não é tão long assim (4 capítulos)  
Nessa história eu tentei unir tds as minhas paixões: sasuhina, japão, coreia, kpop, doramas e fics LOL Espero que gostem^^  
Foi publicada pela primeira vez em 2014, mas é um rascunho antigo (talvez de 2008/9) Só tive coragem de postá-la após ver RTN. Pq? Porque eu tinha um medo enorme de postar a história e ficar com aquela sensação de "meu deus... estou arregaçando a personalidade do Sasuke", mas após ver o último filme me senti bem mais à vontade para terminá-la e mostrar para vcs^^

O Sasuke que aparece aqui, não é o nosso rabugento favorito, e sim o Charasuke. Aquele playboy metido a gostosão que pega td mundo em RTN. (e que eu particularmente acho hilário) Bom, o título é inspirado no filme "100 dias com o senhor arrogante", mas a história é bem diferente.

Beijos e boa leitura.

* * *

 **Primeiro Dia: Sexta Feira**

"Sasuke kun, aishiteiruuuuu!"

O grito carregado de sotaque forte era uma das poucas coisas distinguíveis entre o coro de berros apaixonados da multidão de garotas que se espremia, tirava fotos, filmava, empurrava os seguranças e lotava o aeroporto internacional de Inchón em Seul.

Naquela manhã, havia chegado à Coréia ninguém menos que StarDust, a boyband mais famosa de toda a Ásia. Um grupo de altos e belos rapazes japoneses que estava fazendo muito sucesso dentro e fora de seu país, causando verdadeiros alvoroços por onde quer que passassem. Além dos atributos físicos, que foram decisivos para alcançarem os corações de milhares de fãs apaixonadas, os rapazes também eram extremamente habilidosos com os vocais e com a dança, apesar da pouca idade, entre 21 e 22 anos. A StarDust iria passar o fim de semana na Coréia do Sul para algumas entrevistas e um fanmeeting. Dariam autógrafos, tirariam fotos com as fãs e fariam uma pequena apresentação para o fã clube.

O caçula, Uzumaki Naruto, o era o carisma do grupo e um dos membros mais populares. Sempre rindo e contando piadas, o rapaz loiro de olhos azuis exalava simpatia. Sua personalidade enérgica dava o toque de despojamento ao StarDust. Com uma voz vibrante e aguda era um dos vocais principais e dava às músicas uma vitalidade sem igual.

O garoto de pele clara, olhos e cabelos densamente negros era Uchiha Sasuke. Dono de um ar misterioso e um senso de humor sarcástico. Entre as fãs era conhecido como o "príncipe" do grupo. Sua voz profunda e sedutora tinha um ar provocante que conquistava até mesmo as mulheres mais velhas.

O mais velho dos rapazes, Shimura Sai, era também o principal dançarino do grupo. Foi descoberto depois de participar de um campeonato nacional de B-boys. Seus movimentos enérgicos e precisos lhe garantiam sempre a linha de frente das coreografias e sua voz de timbre médio, os vocais de base das músicas.

O líder era Nara Shikamaru. Um jovem chamado de gênio por alguns dos 'entendidos' do meio musical. Possuía um talento sem igual para composição e produção musical e era constantemente apontado como um futuro produtor de sucesso, coisa que os outros membros discordavam, principalmente pela famosa preguiça sem precedentes do garoto.

Inuzuka Kiba era o outro membro carismático do grupo. Ao lado de Naruto, ele fazia a alegria das fãs sempre falando besteiras e provocando risos nas pessoas ao redor. Era o rapper do grupo com seu timbre agradável e rápida dicção. Era a personificação do termo _wannabe black_. Mesmo sendo japonês adorava imitar o estilo dos rappers negros americanos com seus bonés de aba reta e roupas largas.

"Kiba kuuuuunnnnnnn, casa comigo!"

"Narutoooooooo, você é lindo!"

 **~X* *X~**

"Muito obrigada por passearem conosco! Nós da Sunny Place Tur, desejamos a todos uma boa viagem de retorno ao Japão." A jovem guia de turismo desejava com um sorriso agradável nos lábios enquanto o grupo de turistas desembarcava do ônibus em direção ao aeroporto.

A doce Hyuuga Hinata era a guia de turismo mais requisitada da agência Sunny Place. Ela conhecia todos os pontos turísticos de Seul, suas histórias e curiosidades. E, por ser filha de imigrantes japoneses na Coréia, era fluente nos idiomas de ambos os países e também em inglês. Como se não bastasse ser competente, a moça também era alvo das atenções masculinas por onde passava. A pele alva contrastava com os longos cabelos azul índigo que emolduravam o rosto delicado. Hinata possuía lindos e raros olhos perolados, típicos da sua família e um corpo de fazer inveja em muitas celebridades. Era magra, porém possuía curvas bem definidas. Pernas longas, cintura delgada, seios fartos e quadris arredondados.

Mudou-se para Seul com seus pais e a irmã caçula, quando ainda era criança. Seu pai, Hyuuga Hiashi, era um dos herdeiros de uma grande empresa exportadora de vinhos que, devido a vários desentendimentos com seu irmão gêmeo e também herdeiro, Hyuuga Hizashi, decidiu vender suas ações e começar tudo do zero no país vizinho.

Infelizmente, devido a um acidente de carro, Hinata viu-se sozinha no mundo com a irmã, Hanabi. Naquele tempo havia a possibilidade de retornarem ao Japão para viverem com o tio e o primo, o jovem Neji, um ano mais velho que Hinata. Porém, a primogênita, mesmo só tendo 15 anos, decidiu que continuaria a cuidar por si só da irmã que, na época, tinha 10 anos. Mesmo não se lembrando dos detalhes, sabia que seu pai e o tio não tinham uma boa relação. Lembrava-se que os dois não se falavam muito e, apesar de viverem na mesma cidade, praticamente só se encontravam nas reuniões de família. Do primo Hinata tinha apenas boas recordações. Estavam sempre juntos, brincando e se divertindo. Ele sempre a defendia quando uma criança maior resolvia implicar com ela e dizia que iria protegê-la para sempre.

Após a morte dos pais, Hinata vendeu a empresa, fez algumas transações financeiras e aplicou o dinheiro que consegui. Os sócios coreanos de seu pai lhe elogiaram muito pelas medidas tomadas a fim de proteger o seu futuro e o de Hanabi. Sempre lhe diziam que, se seu pai estivesse vivo, teria muito orgulho da filha inteligente que criou. Foram tempos difíceis, mas as duas conseguiram atravessá-los ilesas.

Por ser uma aluna exemplar e possuir altas médias, Hinata havia conquistado uma bolsa de estudos em uma das melhores universidades da Coréia do Sul, onde estudara turismo durante 4 anos. Formada, começou a trabalhar na agência de turismo para complementar a pensão que seus pais haviam lhe deixado.

Enquanto terminava de conferir a lista dos passageiros que haviam ido embora, uma agitação não muito longe de onde estava lhe chamou a atenção.

"Parece que outro grupo de celebridades chegou por aqui." O motorista do ônibus disse percebendo o interesse da garota.

"Ah! Então é melhor sairmos daqui o mais rápido o possível. Antes que as fãs lotem tudo e nos atrasem. Temos outro grupo de turistas para essa tarde." Hinata disse em um tom motivador.

Antes de entrar no ônibus a garota lançou um olhar em direção à multidão e pode ver os 5 rapazes de relance. Eram altos e usavam roupas estilosas. Como estavam todos de óculos escuros e a multidão ao redor era muito densa, a garota não soube dizer quem eram.

 **~X* *X~**

"... e então após as gravações do último álbum nós decidimos que seria bom se cada integrantes tivesse uma faixa solo..." Shikamaru falava a mais de 10 minutos sobre a produção do último CD do grupo.

A StarDust estava realizando uma entrevista coletiva no auditório do luxuoso hotel onde estavam hospedados. Como líder, o garoto Nara era o porta-voz de todos, cabendo ao resto do grupo apenas responder às perguntas feitas diretamente a eles. Situação que para Sasuke era um alívio, mas para outros, como Naruto e Kiba, era uma tortura maior que bambu molhado embaixo da unha. A entrevista estava se estendendo mais do que deveria e a óbvia expressão de tédio de Sasuke aumentava cada vez que uma pergunta nova era feita.

' _Sasuke, melhore essa cara ou teremos problemas outra vez._ ' Um bilhete vindo do empresário do grupo chegou às mãos de Sasuke. Hatake Kakashi era um homem alto, magro de cabelos grisalhos que também já havia tido seus dias de ídolo. Na adolescência fora integrante de um grupo de rapazes pertencente à mesma empresa dona da StarDust e, atualmente, era o manager do grupo. Apesar de todo o seu esforço para orientar a conduta dos rapazes, ele nunca conseguia fazer Sasuke manter uma expressão simpática durante mais de 10 minutos.

'Que saco!' Sasuke pensou amassando discretamente o papel e arrumando a postura. Foi então que uma jornalista resolveu lhe fazer uma pergunta. Inicialmente feita em coreano e em seguida cochichada em japonês pela tradutora:

"Sasuke san, em uma enquete, você foi eleito a celebridade com quem os coreanos mais gostariam de fazer um piquenique no primeiro dia de primavera. O que acha disso?"

Mas, quê?! Que diabo de enquete era essa?! A vontade real de Sasuke era dizer que isso aquilo era ridículo e que as pessoas deveriam encontrar algo mais produtivo para fazer do que ficar imaginando inutilidades com pessoas com as quais elas nunca estariam, mas tinha plena consciência de que não poderia dizer o que realmente pensava. Respirou fundo, lembrou-se das aulas de interpretação, fez uma expressão 'gentil' e disse:

"Sinto-me extremamente honrado."

A pergunta seguinte foi dirigida a Naruto e assim a coletiva seguiu. Muito mais tediosa e longa do que Sasuke gostaria. Foi obrigado a responder mais 5 ou 6 perguntas, posar para mais umas mil fotos e lutar contra si mesmo para não levantar e sair correndo quando teve que responder qual seu tipo ideal de garota.

"Aaaargh! Eu odeio essas entrevistas. A gente nunca pode falar, mas o Shikamaru fala igual o homem da cobra! Muito injusto." Naruto comentou na volta ao quarto do hotel.

"Pois se dependesse de mim você poderia responder todas as perguntas. Não fui eu quem pediu para ser o líder. 3 horas de coletiva... Meu, que coisa mais problemática!" Shikamaru retrucou enquanto se atirava em uma poltrona qualquer."

"Ok, ok, rapazes. Vocês ficarão livres o resto do dia e amanhã pela manhã terão outra entrevista e, aí sim, começaremos o fanmeeting. No domingo teremos um showcase para o fã clube e voltaremos para o Japão no início da noite." Kakashi disse lendo a agenda do grupo para a estada na Coréia.

''Então teremos o resto do dia livre hoje?" Sai perguntou sem muita emoção na voz. Sua falta de carisma e excesso de sinceridade o tornavam o membro menos popular do grupo.

"Sim, mas não podem sair do hotel. Seria um caos se um de vocês fosse reconhecido na rua e uma multidão de garotas histéricas resolvesse correr atrás." Kakashi advertiu e, perto dali, Sasuke protestou internamente. Não estava com vontade alguma de ficar trancado o dia inteiro. Olhou ao redor conferindo se mais alguém estava tão insatisfeito quanto ele com a proibição.

"Bom, para mim tanto faz! Queria mesmo fazer umas compras pela internet." Kiba comentou enquanto pegava o notebook e se jogava no sofá. Nem perderia tempo perguntando algo para Shikamaru, pois sabia que ele passaria o resto do dia dormindo ou jogando algum rpg online. Sair com Sai seria uma péssima ideia. Ele certamente arrumaria alguma confusão na rua e teriam que sair aos socos com algum desconhecido. Foi então que olhou para o lado e viu Naruto, aquele a quem Sasuke chamava de melhor amigo, sua última esperança de apoio, rindo feito um idiota de algum programa humorístico que passava na TV.

"AUHSIuhsiUHSIuhsiUHSIUh Cara! Coreanos são um barato mesmo! Eu não entendo quase nada do que eles falam, mas tô quase me mijando de rir." Sasuke torceu o rosto em uma expressão desaprovadora. Estava sozinho. Kakashi, percebendo as intenções do moreno, bateu em seu ombro e disse:

"Parece que você está sozinho. Então nem pense em sair daqui, Sasuke kun." Advertiu imitando a forma com que as fãs chamavam o Uchiha antes de ir para o seu próprio quarto.

Ótimo! Passaria o resto do dia preso no quarto com 4 criaturas que não pareciam viver no mesmo mundo que ele... e nem havia dado três da tarde ainda! Tinha que sair dali ou ficaria doido, ou pior, idiota. Caminhou discretamente até a porta e constatou sua tese de mundos diferentes: nenhum dos companheiros de grupo sequer percebeu sua movimentação. O Uchiha pegou um par de óculos escuros qualquer e saiu do quarto sem que ninguém o notasse. Atravessou o corredor até alcançar as escadas de emergência e as usou para descer até o hall de entrada do hotel. Seguindo por uma área menos movimentada, o Uchiha rapidamente chegou à saída e à desejada liberdade.

Do lado de fora estava estacionado um grande ônibus de turismo com várias inscrições amarelas em coreano e as palavras SUNNY PLACE TUR destacadas em inglês. Na frente do ônibus, uma jovem muito bonita vestida com um tailleur azul sorria e distribuía chapeis no mesmo tom para um grupo de pessoas. Sasuke rapidamente entendeu que aquele era um grupo de passeio turístico e, sem dúvida alguma, a sua passagem para sair dali o mais rápido o possível. Discretamente o garoto se aproximou do grupo, na maior cara de pau, pegou um chapeuzinho com a guia como se fosse um dos clientes, entrou e sentou no fundo do ônibus.

"Êee... São vinte pessoas nesse grupo! Pensei que eram apenas dezenove... Tudo bem! Quando voltarmos para a agência, eu corrijo o relatório final." Hinata comentava seu 'erro' consigo mesma quando constatou que havia uma pessoa a mais do que ela estava esperando.

Entrando no ônibus, a guia turística pegou o microfone e disse com um tom de voz gentil e animado:

"Senhoras e senhores, Anyóng haseyo! Hoje abriremos nosso roteiro pela capital coreana com um passeio ao longo do rio Han. Seguiremos até os palácios antigos, onde daremos uma atenção especial ao relicário da dinastia Josón e ao jardim HuWon. Faremos uma pausa em um restaurante típico para o jantar e então encerraremos com uma visita à Torre de Seul no centro da cidade, de onde é possível ter uma visão panorâmica de toda a capital. Eu serei sua guia nesta tarde. Meu nome é Hyuuga Hinata e desejo a todos um bom passeio."

 **~X* *X~**

"Dezenove chapeuzinhos. Ãh... Não eram vinte?!" Hinata coçou a cabeça com a caneta depois de conferir o número de chapéus devolvidos. Será que havia contado errado antes? Tudo bem, quando chegasse poderia conferir na reserva, afinal, quantas pessoas eram no grupo daquela tarde.

Depois de deixar os clientes de volta ao hotel, Hinata e o motorista estavam voltando à agência para entregar o relatório do passeio, devolver o ônibus e cumprir todos os procedimentos de fim de expediente.

"Ajósshi, vou conferir o interior do ônibus e fechar tudo." O motorista assentiu e acendeu as luzes internas para a Hyuuga.

"Hum... dessa vez parece que ninguém esqueceu nada..." Hinata conferia os bancos e os bagageiros de cada assento para saber se havia ficado algum pertence de algum cliente. Quando estava perto da metade do veículo avistou, perto dos últimos lugares, o chapeuzinho azul que faltava caído no chão. A garota caminhou até o lugar e abaixou-se para pegá-lo quando sentiu uma presença ao seu lado. Virou-se e viu a silhueta de um homem dormindo no banco do ônibus.

"Cho – chogiyo!" A morena o cutucava cautelosa. O rapaz virou-se lentamente ainda sonolento e os dois ficaram se entreolhando durante alguns instantes...

 **~X* *X~**

A sala do gerente da agência Sunny Place era um lugar amplo com um aspecto bem formal. Paredes brancas, carpete preto no chão, armários ao fundo e uma mesa cheia de documentos no centro de tudo. A frente da mesa havia cadeiras para os possíveis clientes conversarem e trocar idéias com o gerente. A garota Hyuuga estava nervosa. Não dizia nada, mas também não parava de se mover. Caminhava em círculos dentro do escritório. Freqüentemente lançava olhares irritados para o rapaz de cabelos negros a sua frente. Sasuke, por sua vez, parecia completamente alheio ao fato de ter invadido um grupo particular e causado transtornos para aquela pobre moça.

Sasuke a observou durante um tempo. Como passara a tarde toda em sua companhia já reparara como ela era bonita. Tinha uma beleza suave e delicada. Poderia olhar para ela o dia todo e não enjoaria do seu rosto... Subitamente um barulho de porta abrindo tirou o jovem de seus pensamentos. Um homem de estatura média e um pouco acima do peso havia chegado.

Ele e a guia turística conversaram durante alguns instantes em um coreano rápido e fluente. Diabo de língua! Sasuke havia passado 2 anos de sua vida estudando e ainda não conseguia entender quase nada. Pode deduzir que Hinata explicava o que havia ocorrido e o motivo pelo qual ele estava sentado naquela sala. O homem, que o Uchiha concluiu ser o gerente, se aproximou de Sasuke, sentou-se a sua frente e com um japonês cheio de sotaque disse calmamente.

"Não sei se você tem noção do que fez, mas nós poderíamos denunciá-lo para a polícia. Para evitar essa situação tão desagradável vamos fazer o seguinte: Pague o passeio e estará livre."

Sasuke ouviu as palavras do tal gerente se segurando para não explodir em gargalhadas por conta daquele sotaque estranho. Sem dizer nada, tirou a carteira do bolso e de lá um talão de cheques. Preencheu e entregou para o gerente coreano.

"Isso é o suficiente para pagar o passeio e... eu vou querer contratar os serviços dela como guia particular por tempo integral nesse fim de semana." O Uchiha dizia sem expressão enquanto o jovem gerente parecia surpreso com a quantidade de dígitos do cheque. Hinata, que estava ao lado do chefe começou:

"Não trabalho como guia particular para nin..."

"Fechado!" O gerente interrompeu. "E seja gentil e faça tudo o que nosso cliente pedir, Hyuuga!" Cortou a garota que com uma expressão incrédula não conseguia espaço para protestar.

Depois de encaminhar todas as formalidades, na saída da agência, Hinata virou-se e disse tentando parecer o mais simpática o possível e tentando esconder o contragosto em sua voz:

"Então lhe apresentarei a cidade a partir de amanhã. Meu nome é Hyuuga Hinata, mas acho que isso o senhor já sabe, senhor..." Ela esperava que Sasuke completasse.

"Uchiha. Uchiha Sasuke." Ele disse polidamente, mas sem excesso de simpatia.

"Então Uchiha san, deixe-me chamar um táxi par..." A garota começou quando foi interrompida

"Não, não! A noite é uma criança. Ainda são 9 horas e ouvi falar que Seul ferve durante a madrugada." Percebendo a expressão de protesto da garota ele logo cortou. "Guia em período integral, esqueceu? Isso inclui noites e madrugadas." Depois de analisar Hinata de cima a baixo ele disse:

"E pelo visto nossa primeira parada é em uma loja de departamentos."

"C-como assim?" Hinata perguntou confusa.

"Vamos comprar roupas para você e para mim, é claro. Eu não apareço em público vestindo qualquer coisa e, se você vai andar comigo, que esteja bonita. Não sou o tipo de cara que anda com barangas a tira colo." Disse enquanto recebia uma expressão indignada de Hinata.

"Ah! Relaxa! Não faz essa cara. Não te chamei de feia. É que tenho padrões altos." O ídolo disse com um tom sarcástico enquanto dava as costas e saia andando na frente de Hinata.

 **~X* *X~**

"A-acho que podemos ir então..." Hinata disse encabulada com toda aquela situação.

Sasuke havia feito sua guia turística particular levá-lo à uma grande loja de departamentos que funcionava 24 horas no centro de Seul. Lá, sem dizer nada, o ídolo passeou entre os manequins femininos e escolheu, ele mesmo, um vestido preto de veludo curto com mangas longas e um grande decote na parte detrás que deixava uma boa quantidade de pele exposta. Um par de sapatos de salto alto vermelhos e um elegante conjunto de jóias em pérola. Chamou as vendedoras e fez um sinal para elas, apontando para o cabelo e o rosto de Hinata que, sem entender nada, foi levada pelas duas moças a uma sala reservada.

Enquanto a moça recebia cuidados estéticos, Sasuke também escolhia roupas para sí. Escolheu uma camisa branca, gravata preta e um colete preto bem ajustado ao corpo. Uma calça social com caimento exato do corpo e, para completar o estilo, tênis de dança brancos no estilo rapper americano. Vestiu-se e enquanto estava escolhendo um brinco de brilhante cheio de atitude, a atendente trouxe Hinata de volta.

Aquele vestido era algo que ela nunca usaria de livre escolha, mas que lhe caiu como se tivesse sido feito sob medida. O modelo justo ao corpo deixava suas fartas curvas bem mais acentuadas. Apesar das mangas longas, era um vestido bem curto que expunha as longas pernas da garota. A fenda das costas dava o toque sensual final. O sapato vermelho deixava toda a produção mais moderna e tornava Hinata uma figura impossível de ignorar. Sasuke ficou durante alguns instantes observando-a sem fala. Seu longo cabelo estava preso em um coque no alto da cabeça e sua farta franja fora posta de lado, dando um ar mais maduro a sua imagem. Os belos olhos perolados estavam bem marcados com uma maquiagem escura que os destacava ainda mais e os lábios bem desenhados receberam um suave batom cor de rosa. Brincos de pérola davam um ar requintado à produção. Tudo estava em harmonia, ela estava linda.

Sasuke a observou impressionado durante algum tempo. Apesar da piadinha mais cedo sobre ela ser feia, sabia que a moça era o tipo capaz de deixar várias das modelos que conheceu se contorcendo de inveja, porém com toda aquela produção chegou a pensar que ela era a mulher mais bonita que já viu. Disfarçou e disse tentando não transparecer a surpresa:

"Hum... Olha só! Até que você não é de se jogar fora." A garota corou.

Na saída da loja, um carro preto de modelo esportivo que aparentava ser muito caro, os aguardava. Hinata o olhou surpresa.

"Excelente essa loja! Até um serviço de aluguel que carros eles conseguiram para mim. Bom... considerando que sou um cliente VVIP." Sasuke elogiou jogando a chave para cima e pegando no ar.

"Quem é você? Filho de algum milionário?" Hinata perguntou chocada. Sasuke a olhou de volta sem entender.

"Não sabe quem eu sou?" Diante de um aceno negativo da garota, ele sorriu de lado e disse:

"Melhor assim."

 **~X* *X~**

"Não, não e não!" A Hyuuga disse bloqueando a passagem do Uchiha com o corpo.

Hinata e Sasuke estavam parados em frente à casa da guia turística em um bairro antigo de Seul. A maior parte das casas tinha uma arquitetura antiga: Muros baixos, jardim ao redor da casa, coberturas feitas com telhas escuras e arredondadas.

O relógio estava marcando por volta de três da manhã. Sasuke havia dito que contratara Hinata em período integral e se recusava a sair do lado da moça. Esta, por sua vez, imaginou que dando um "cansaço" em seu cliente conseguiria se livrar dele. Não foi bem o que aconteceu.

"Por que não?" Ele cruzou os braços enquanto perguntava.

"Porque isso não faz sentido! Você não pode passar a noite na minha casa." Hinata dizia com o rosto vermelho.

"Por quê? Você é casada?" Sasuke cruzou os braços e perguntou levantando uma das sobrancelhas, como se esta fosse a conversa mais normal do mundo.

"N-não... mas é q-que..." A garota corou violentamente antes de ver o rapaz continuar a caminhar e dizer:

"Então não tem impedimentos!" Hinata mais uma vez pulou na frente do rapaz e disse extremamente vermelha:

"E-eu não posso deixar um homem entrar na minha casa a essa hora e ainda por cima passar a noite lá! O que os vizinhos vão pensar de mim?!"

"Ai, ai... Vão pensar de você o mesmo que pensam de todo japonês: Que somos um povo pervertido. Você é muito coreana, sabia? Agora deixa de puritanismo que isso não faz parte da nossa cultura." Disse enquanto passava em baixo do braço esquerdo de Hinata e finalmente alcançava o portão.

A segurança das ruas de Seul permitia às irmãs japonesas manterem um hábito típico de seu país: não trancar a porta de entrada da casa. O que, por sua vez, permitiu ao rapaz entrar na residência com a maior folga do mundo.

Definitivamente seria um longo fim de semana...

* * *

 **Notas finais:**

Vou postar os outros capítulos ainda esta semana.

Já que a fic já está terminada não tem pq ficar enrolando, ne?

Beijos =*

 **Vocabulário:**

 _COREANO: _  
Anyóg haseyo - Cumprimento coreano equivalente a 'Olá, como você está?'  
Ajósshi - Senhor, tio, forma de tratamento para um homem mais velho  
Chogiyo - Com licença!

 _JAPONÊS:_  
Aishiteiru - Literalmente 'Eu te amo' em japonês


	2. Segundo dia: sábado

**Notas da Autora:**

Yo, People~~~

Como vcs estão?^^

Como eu prometi não vou enrolar para postar essa fic que já tá pronta a tnt tempo. Aqui vai o segundo capítulo \0/~~

Espero que gostem!

Beijos e boa leitura^^

* * *

 **2\. Segundo Dia: Sábado**

"Hum... Neechan! Onde você estava? Nem te vi chegar. Não é do seu feitio chegar tão tarde em..." Uma garota que aparentava uns 14/15 anos com cabelos castanhos na altura dos ombros disse entrando na cozinha. Sentou-se a mesa esfregando os olhos, mas parou de falar assim que percebeu a presença do Uchiha.

"Hanabi chan, temos visita." A irmã mais velha disse enquanto servia um prato com torradas e ovos mexidos à mais nova. Quando percebeu que Hanabi olhava o rapaz com uma expressão confusa no rosto, Hinata disse alfinetando Sasuke:

"Gomen, ne. Mas, não pense besteiras. Este é um cliente nosso que parece ter complexo de sol e insiste em ignorar a opinião e privacidade alheia. Decidiu que iria me seguir até o fim do mundo e não há nada que mude isso." Sasuke apenas ouvia a conversa enquanto comia a sua porção do café. Hanabi olhava-o perplexa quando segurou o braço de Hinata e perguntou sem desviar o olhar do rapaz:

"Nee chan! Porque o Sasuke kun da StarDust está na nossa casa? De onde você o conhece? Como ele veio parar aqui?" Hinata riu da irmã e disse:

"Do que você está falando? Este rapaz é um cliente que me contratou como guia particular, Hanabi. Não é um dos seus queridinhos."

Hanabi era uma das fãs inveteradas da StarDust. Sabia tudo o que faziam, gostavam, planejavam e etc. Diante da negativa de Hinata, a menina levantou-se, pegou uma revista e mostrou a irmã:

"Claro que é ele, nee chan! Olha!"

"Lógico que não! Os rapazes do StarDust são... bonitos e... além do mais..." A voz de Hinata foi abaixando enquanto ela comparava a foto da revista com o rapaz de boca cheia e expressão entediada à sua frente.

"Ai meu Deus..." Levou a mão à testa. Sua cabeça imediatamente começou a doer. Começou a pensar nas fãs correndo atrás deles, toda a dificuldade para andarem nas ruas sem serem reconhecidos, nos riscos de serem pegos por algum paparazzi... As pessoas poderiam entender errado e os dois se tornariam o novo escândalo do momento. Não gostaria de ser vítima do ódio das ShinningStars, o fã clube oficial da StarDust, conhecido pela sua devoção exacerbada e amor doentio.

"Nossa! Você é bem lentinha, heim? Mas relaxa! Tenho tudo planejado! Ninguém sabe que eu estou aqui. Fugi sem contar nada. Vou passar o fim de semana com vocês e no domingo encontro todo mundo no aeroporto do Japão." Sasuke dizia com um sorriso sagaz no rosto enquanto pegava outra torrada e mais ovos mexidos.

"E se chamarem a polícia? Posso ser acusada de te sequestrar! Definitivamente não posso mais te deixar ficar aqui!" Hinata protestava.

"Ah, não! Deixa vai, nee chan! Por que não? Se o Sasuke kun está dizendo isso, é porque não vai dar nenhum problema! Ele é o mais esperto do grupo!" Hanabi choramingava em defesa de Sasuke.

"De novo essa história?! Você devia ouvir sua irmã e parar de tentar me mandar embora." Sasuke dizia apontando para Hanabi que tinha um olhar maravilhado no rosto. "Além do mais ninguém vai chamar a polícia. Seria um péssimo marketing envolver autoridades e violência nessa história."

"Se você fugiu isso me torna sua cúmplice. Se acontecer alguma coisa com você a culpa vai ser minha." Hinata explicava para Sasuke como se estivesse falando com uma criança.

"Então é melhor você cuidar bem de mim, Hinata chan. E de qualquer forma você me deve uma, lembra?" O garoto Uchiha piscou e disse com um sorriso debochado nos lábios.

Hinata suspirou derrotada. Aquele sujeito era um pesadelo! Se arrependimento matasse ela já estaria dura no chão. E nem podia reclamar... Tudo porque havia escolhido 'aquele' clube noturno. Se pudesse voltar atrás...

 _Da loja de departamentos, Sasuke e Hinata seguiram para um badalado clube noturno de Seul. O lugar estava cheio de gente jovem: Moças bonitas com roupas sensuais e rapazes charmosos que faziam questão de aparentar serem bem sucedidos. Havia uma fila enorme na porta e um segurança, também enorme, barrando quase todos que tentavam entrar. Sasuke simplesmente ignorou essa fila e foi reto em direção à entrada principal sendo seguido por Hinata que estava obviamente insegura quanto ao sucesso da empreitada:_

 _"Não vamos conseguir entrar. Olha o tamanho da fila!" Hinata comentou desanimada._

 _"Fila não é algo para mim." O Uchiha disse e continuou seguindo em frente com uma postura altiva. Quando alcançou a porta o segurança entrou em sua frente. Sasuke apenas o olhou e disse:_

 _"Ela está comigo." E o caminho foi liberado._

 _Por dentro o lugar era incrível. Muito neon, luzes negras, luzes de efeito visual e muita gente que dançava e se divertia ao som dos últimos hits do país. O lugar era dividido em dois pisos: na parte de cima havia mesas e o espaço vip e na parte de baixo a pista de dança e o bar. Era tudo muito moderno e ao mesmo tempo muito glamoroso._

 _Hinata sentou no bar para esperar Sasuke. Apesar de tudo, estava trabalhando. Não estava ali para se divertir. O rapaz, por sua vez, estava decidido a fazer sua presença ser notada. Subiu na pista de dança e não demorou muito para virar o centro das atenções. Os vários anos de treinamento em dança lhe permitiam chamar atenção onde quer que estivesse._

 _O DJ tocava um remix de uma das músicas mais executadas do momento na Coréia, HighHigh de GD &T.O.P. Hinata olhava de longe Sasuke dançando. As pessoas fizeram uma roda a sua volta e gritavam a cada novo movimento. O Uchiha, que mostrava todas as suas habilidades com passos precisos e cheios de atitude, parecia extremamente satisfeito com aquela situação. Vez ou outra lançava alguns olhares em direção à Hyuuga que só observava. Se ela não o conhecesse pessoalmente e soubesse de seu temperamento irritante, e personalidade arrogante até poderia dizer que ele era um homem bem atraente..._

 _"Hinata, é você mesma?" Uma voz bem conhecida soou ao seu lado e tirou a moça do seu devaneio. "Há! Eu sabia que era você! O que faz aqui?"_

 _Era ELE. Hinata sentiu tudo ao seu redor desaparecer. Devia ter imaginado que agora ele freqüentava esse tipo de lugar. Definitivamente encontrar Sabakuno Gaara, seu ex-namorado, era a última coisa que ela queria naquele momento. 'Droga... Porque eu tinha que ter escolhido vir logo aqui?' Pensou para si mesma._

 _O namoro com Gaara havia durado 3 anos. Eles haviam se conhecido no primeiro ano de faculdade e logo se apaixonaram. Ele era um dos estudantes do departamento de línguas estrangeiras e cursava Japonês. No começo, era doce e gentil com Hinata, porém tudo mudou quando o rapaz começou a trabalhar como modelo. Devido ao sucesso repentino de seu cabelo ruivo e olhos verdes, Gaara mudou completamente de personalidade. Passou a agir com arrogância e a sempre achar que nada estava a sua altura. Nada, inclusive Hinata. As palavras de carinho e afeto deram lugar a críticas e desprezo. Foi um término frustrante e doloroso para a garota._

 _"Nossa! Quase não te reconheci. Você está muito bem..." Ele dizia com um tom malicioso. "Hum... até se produziu toda. Deve está querendo me reconquistar, não é? Parece que finalmente resolveu me ouvir." Ele disse com sarcasmo._

 _Uma das coisas que Gaara passou a criticar em Hinata foi o fato de ela ser, segundo ele, muito santinha, sem graça, sempre se vestir como uma freira. Chegou a dizer que um dos motivos para terminarem é que estar com ela prejudicava a imagem dele. As pessoas esperavam que um modelo internacional tivesse uma mulher no mesmo patamar que ele, não uma garotinha sem sal._

 _"Bom, vou realizar o seu desejo hoje. Pelos velhos tempos, vou ficar com você." Ele a analisou de cima a baixo. "O que me diz?" Ele se aproximou. "Afinal, você veio atrás de mim, não é?"_

 _Hinata apertou os punhos. Como aquele cretino poderia pensar que ela ainda estaria atrás dele depois de tudo o que lhe fez? Estava se sentindo ultrajada, humilhada e muita irritada. Sentiu um nó na garganta. Por que não conseguia dizer nada? Queria dar uma resposta que o fizesse se sentir tão mal quanto ela se sentiu naquele tempo. Queria lhe dar uma resposta fria e fatal, mas sua voz não saía. Queria sair dali com uma postura triunfante, mas seus pés sequer se mexiam e para completar sentia as lágrimas queimarem-lhe os olhos. Iria chorar. De raiva, mas iria chorar. Estava segurando ao máximo. Não podia deixá-lo vê-la naquele estado. Droga! Não ia mais conseguir segurar..._

 _"Não, ela veio atrás de mim." Ouviu enquanto sentia sua cintura ser laçada e seu corpo pressionado por um dorso forte. Sasuke havia aparecido bem na hora._

 _"Se quer dar uma de garanhão, deveria, ao menos, saber que caras como você não têm nível para chegar em uma mulher como ela. Procure outra." E saiu levando Hinata pela cintura para longe do lugar. Antes de se afastar de vez, O Uchiha virou-se e disse:_

 _"Ah! E vê se usa um perfume melhor. Esse tipo de colônia de camelô estampa 'pobreza' bem na sua testa."_

 _Os dois seguiram pelas ruas iluminadas da noite de Seul. Hinata disse apenas o endereço de sua casa, que Sasuke procurou no GPS, e depois ficou calada. O rapaz, por sua vez, também não perguntou mais nada. Uma das coisas que havia aprendido sobre as mulheres é que se uma delas está quieta, pensativa, é melhor deixá-la assim._

 _"Obrigada..." Ela começou "Se você não tivesse aparecido, eu provavelmente estaria me odiando agora." Sasuke sorriu de lado. Sabia o que ela queria dizer: Teria chorado ali mesmo e mostrado o quanto ainda não havia superado toda aquela dor._

 _"Hm... não sei por que toda garota bonita tem um ex-namorado imbecil." Hinata olhou em sua direção e perguntou:_

 _"Como sabe que é um ex-namorado?" Sasuke parou em um semáforo vermelho._

 _"Com aquela expressão, seria estranho se fosse só um cara qualquer dando em cima de você. Você estava tão desesperada que eu praticamente pude ouvir uma sirene. Tive que correr para saber onde era o incêndio."_

 _"Como um carro de bombeiros?" Hinata perguntou com um tom de voz mais leve._

 _"Exato! E, como um bombeiro herói, eu cheguei a tempo de te salvar de um desastre." A moça sorriu e fitou o perfil do rapaz por alguns instantes. Sasuke havia feito uma piadinha só para tentar animá-la. Pela primeira vez, desde que haviam se conhecido, Hinata pensou que ele poderia ser também uma pessoa muito gentil._

 **~X* *X~**

"Saaaaaai! Eu não vou colocar esse negócio ridículo!" Sasuke rejeitava o chapéu que Hinata insistia que ele colocasse para se disfarçar.

Depois do café da manhã, a Hyuuga havia sentado e planejado com o rapaz o que seria feito nos dois dias restantes do cantor em Seul. A primeira parada seria um pique nique no Banpo park. Andariam de bicicleta, comeriam crepe, jogariam milho para os pombos e etc. Apesar da infantilidade do plano, Sasuke parecia extremamente empolgado.

O lugar era amplo e lindo. Às margens do rio, com uma grama verde e bem cuidada que se extendia por todo o lugar. As ciclovias davam um ar de leveza e tornavam o ambiente ainda mais saudável. Hinata carregava a cesta com o lanche, as toalhas para forrar o chão, as garrafas de suco e um travesseiro para o Uchiha, que não carregava nada. Sasuke escolheu um lugar bem próximo à margem com uma excelente vista para a ponte e disse a Hinata:

"Vamos ficar aqui. Arrume tudo." Ela lhe lançou um olhar desaprovador e ele completou:

"Eu que sou o cliente aqui, esqueceu?" E cruzou os braços esperando que ela o fizesse. Hinata bufou em protesto, mas começou a arrumação. De certa forma o Uchiha tinha razão.

Depois de comer o bolo de chocolate, os salgados, beber o suco de maçã, praticamente obrigar Hinata a andar de bicicleta dupla, jogar frisbe para cachorros de desconhecidos, brincar de pique-pega com um grupo de crianças aleatórias e dar comida para os pombos do parque, Sasuke deitou-se na toalha exausto.

"Haha... não consigo lembrar quando foi a última vez que fiz coisas assim!" Comentou em voz alta, mas não exatamente para Hinata, apenas falou.

Era fim de tarde e o sol já estava ficando fraco e tingindo o céu com tons alaranjados. Hinata lançou um olhar em direção a Sasuke e o viu deitado de costas com os braços cruzados atrás da cabeça, os olhos fechados e um sorriso satisfeito no rosto. Aquele rapaz era um mistério. Uma celebridade internacional que parecia realmente satisfeita em passar a tarde correndo com crianças desconhecidas e jogando milho para pombos sujos de um parque de periferia.

"Posso te perguntar uma coisa?" Hinata começou e, após ouvir um murmúrio de permissão, continuou:

"Por que está fazendo tudo isso? Digo, se você quisesse só conhecer Seul e passear, podeia ter ficado no hotel ou vindo sozinho em outra época do ano..."

Sasuke abriu os olhos e ficou fitando o céu. Após alguns instantes de silêncio ele mudou de posição. Colocou a cabeça no colo de Hinata. Por reflexo, a garota o empurrou, mas ele firmou o corpo se recusando a sair dali.

"Mou..." Ela exclamou em um tom emburrado e o empurrando mais uma vez sem êxito. Sasuke apenas sorriu e perguntou:

"Já leu O Pequeno Príncipe, Hinata?"

"Não..." Ela respondeu ainda emburrada.

"Nesse livro tem uma filosofia interessante: Tu te tornas eternamente responsável por aquilo que cativas. Você me cativou, vai ter que ficar do meu lado para sempre." Ele disse olhando-a nos olhos. Hinata corou e desviou o olhar para o rio.

"Sabe, as pessoas acham que esse mundo é só glamour e beleza, quando na verdade é muito trabalho duro e solidão." Sasuke começou a falar. "Sou como você. Meus pais morreram quando eu era criança. Quem cuidou de mim foi meu irmão mais velho, Itachi. Ele fez tudo por mim... Mas quando se casou eu nem pude ir à cerimônia. Estava na Tailândia em turnê... Não estou reclamando, sei que é o preço que tenho que pagar por ser quem sou. Mas é que nos últimos tempos esse preço está parecendo alto demais..." Hinata ouvia em silêncio. Sentia como se ele precisasse desabafar.

A verdade é que Sasuke estava cansado de tudo aquilo. Não cansado da música, pois ela era o seu maior amor, mas estava cansado das perseguições, dos gritos, das restrições. Se sentia um peixe preso em um aquário. Sempre vigiado e limitado. Queria sentir como era ser livre de novo. Seu espírito gritava por liberdade e viu nessa ida à Coréia uma chance de sair, ao menos por alguns dias, da gaiola onde o prenderam.

"Quer ser minha amiga, Hinata? Já que temos a mesma idade você poderia parar de me tratar apenas como um cliente..." Ele disse fechando novamente os olhos e deixando a cabeça ficar à vontade no colo macio da moça. Algo em Hinata deixava Sasuke confortável. Era como estar com alguém que você já conhece há muito tempo.

"H-hai..." Hinata respondeu receosa. Não tinha o hábito de deixar uma relação profissional se transformar em algo pessoal. Porém, aquela situação era especial. Sentia que Sasuke estava se agarrando à ela como um náufrago à um bote salva-vidas. Ele precisava desesperadamente daquele afago e estava dizendo isso com aquelas poucas palavras e atitudes simples.

"Então, saiba que você é a primeira amiga que faço em muito tempo..." Hinata deu um sorriso leve e, como que por instinto, afagou seus densos cabelos negros.

 **~X* *X~**

"Haha... Sabe, é até uma história engraçada de contar... Nosso Sasuke tem um estômago muito sensível e a comida coreana é muito apimentada, sabe? Aí, vocês já podem imaginar no que deu... Mas não se preocupem! Ele já foi examinado por um médico e está descansando agora." Shikamaru enrolava com um sorriso nervoso no rosto.

Após ouvir a fatídica pergunta 'Por que Sasuke san não compareceu à coletiva?' O líder teve apenas alguns segundos para inventar uma boa desculpa que justificasse a ausência do membro mais popular do grupo.

'Sasuke, seu maldito! Vou quebrar essa sua cara de moça quando você aparecer...' Shikamaru pensava enquanto via a tradutora repassar a resposta aos repórteres presentes na entrevista.

Poucos minutos antes da coletiva começar, Sasuke havia telefonado para o manager Kakashi e dito que estava tudo bem, mas que ele não apareceria antes da viagem de volta. Rápido assim. Sem nem mesmo dar espaço para o homem mais velho questionar.

"Com essa o Uchiha provou que tem capacidade de ser mais burro que o Naruto e mais cretino que o Sai ao mesmo tempo..." Kiba comentava em um tom desaprovador.

"Naruto, o Sasuke comentou algo com você? Sobre estar com algum problema de qualquer natureza?" Kakashi perguntava ao loiro na tentativa de descobrir o motivo da atitude do Uchiha.

"Não, nada... Bom, ultimamente ele estava mais rabugento do que de costume, mas nada que eu já não esperasse dele..." Naruto respondeu. Apesar das personalidades totalmente diferentes, os dois eram os mais próximos dentro da StarDust.

"Sasuke kun... deve estar com algum problema para fazer algo tão inconseqüente." Sai disse batendo a mão no ombro de Naruto que suspirou derrotado.

"Vocês sabem a confusão que isso pode dar, ne? Temos que torcer para ele realmente voltar para o Japão no domingo antes que Tsunade kaichou descubra. Se não, é suspensão para o grupo todo" Kiba alertou sobre a possível punição que Sasuke levaria da presidente da empresa. Como forma de castigar os artistas por alguma conduta prejudicial ou para ele ou para a agência, a presidente da empresa Senju Tsunade, costumava suspender os artistas de suas atividades promocionais. Isso significava menos popularidade e, conseqüentemente, menos dinheiro para os mesmos.

"Tudo o que podemos fazer agora é cobrir o Sasuke. Ele é companheiro de vocês e precisam protegê-lo. Shikamaru, sempre que perguntarem por ele, invete uma desculpa qualquer. Vou me encarregar de acalmar as coisas com Tsunade Kaichou. Vamos seguir a programação normalmente. Ele saberá onde nos encontrar." Kakashi aconselhou os rapazes que assentiam calados.

 **~X* *X~**

"Tadaima." Hinata disse abrindo a porta e estranhando o silêncio. "Are... Hanabi chan não está em casa?" Hinata e Sasuke chegaram em casa por volta das 8 horas da noite e encontraram tudo vazio.

"Parece que ela resolveu ir se divertir um pouco." Sasuke disse erguendo com os dedos um bilhete que estava em cima da mesa de centro da sala.

"Nee chan, fui dormir na casa da YoonA-ya. Diga ao Sasuke kun que o segredo dele está a salvo. Hanabi." O rapaz leu em voz alta.

"YoonA é uma amiga dela que todo fim de semana vem dormir aqui e fazer coisas de adolescentes: Arrumar o cabelo, fofocar e etc. Se ela te visse, com certeza, você estaria nas capas dos jornais de fofoca no dia seguinte."

"Estou devendo uma para sua irmãzinha, então?" Hinata sorriu e assentiu.

Atrás da moça, Sasuke reparou que havia um piano de armário no canto da sala. Percebendo a curiosidade do rapaz, Hinata disse:

"Foi um presente da minha mãe quando eu tinha 3 anos. Ela dizia que toda dama deve saber tocar piano."

O Uchiha caminhou até o piano e levantou a tampa do teclado. Sentou-se e começou a dedilhar por sobre as teclas. Cheio de técnica e precisão, o rapaz tocava uma suave e melancólica melodia que Hinata logo reconheceu

"Rêve D'amour de Liszt... Uma peça difícil. Não sabia que você tinha esse tipo de talento." A Hyuuga mais velha disse sentando-se ao lado de Sasuke no banco.

"Muita gente não sabe, mas tenho formação em música erudita... Não sou apenas um rostinho bonito." Ele respondeu brincando. Hinata riu e logo disse trocando a doçura em seu sorriso por um traço de amargura:

"Esse piano foi a única coisa que eu consegui salvar da minha antiga vida. Todo o resto virou lembranças..." Após um silêncio breve Sasuke disse:

"Minha mãe também era pianista... Foi ela quem me ensinou as primeiras notas. Me dizia que se eu soubesse tocar piano, conquistaria o coração da garota que eu quisesse." A voz do Uchiha, que tinha um tom de quem lembra de algo engraçado, após uma leve pausa, deu espaço a um tom mais nostálgico:

"Quando ela se foi eu me tornei uma criança solitária. Passava horas no piano, sem falar com ninguém, apenas tocando. Era como se cada nota pudesse trazer de volta a sensação de estar com ela... E foi assim que eu decidi que seria músico." O Uchiha disse finalizando a peça e olhando para Hinata. Era óbvio que ele estava disfarçando o nó que sentiu na garganta ao falar do passado.

"Tenho certeza que ela ficaria orgulhosa de você hoje em dia. É um músico de sucesso internacional..." Ela disse tentando animar o rapaz.

"Na verdade estou longe de ser o que desejei para mim mesmo. Sabe, nunca foi minha ambição de vida cantar músicas com letras superficiais e rebolar para um monte de garotas histéricas ficarem gritando." Ele ironizou a própria condição de estrela adolescente.

"E qual seria sua ambição?" Hinata se interessou.

"Quero fazer minha própria música. Fazer com que as pessoas vejam o meu verdadeiro eu: Alguém que pode compor melhor do que vários dos produtores que estão no mercado atualmente." O Uchiha respondeu com autoconfiança e determinação que desapareceram de seu olhar ao ouvir a pergunta vinda de Hinata:

"E o que te impede de tentar?" O rapaz suspirou e disse em um tom irônico:

"Ninguém leva a sério um moleque de vinte e poucos anos que canta e rebola para um monte de garotas histéricas ficarem gritando."

"Não se conforme tão facilmente. Brigue pelo que você quer! Se não tentar, nunca vai saber. É clichê, mas é verdade." A guia turística disse em um tom encorajador. Sasuke sorriu de leve. Não esperava que ela fosse apoiá-lo, afinal, todos sempre o aconselhavam a tirar essa idéia da cabeça. Sempre lhe diziam para aproveitar o momento como ídolo e deixar o trabalho como produtor para quando se aposentasse dos palcos.

"E também sua mãe tinha razão. Você virou o tipo que conquista o coração de várias garotas. Tenho certeza que qualquer coisa que faça, suas fãs o apoiarão!" Hinata disse sorrindo enquanto brincava com a frase da mãe de Sasuke. O rapaz, por sua vez, deu um sorriso de lado e disse enquanto fechava o tampo do piano:

"Ela disse que seria o coração da que eu quisesse... Mas não tenho certeza se isso vai ser possível porque... Acho que não vou ter tempo o suficiente para ganhar o coração da garota que eu estou querendo." Ele disse olhando-a nos olhos. Hinata corou e fez menção de levantar-se da banqueta quando Sasuke segurou sua mão. Os dois se entreolharam durante alguns segundos...

O coração da Hyuuga acelerou, seu rosto começou a queimar dando-lhe certeza de que estava em brasas. Sasuke tinha um cheiro muito bom. Amadeirado e cítrico, e tal como a sua personalidade, aconchegante e provocante. Seus lábios eram mornos e macios e a sensação de sua respiração roçando na pele eliminou qualquer resistência da parte de Hinata. Talvez não fizesse mal deixar-se levar por aquela sensação que o encontro de suas línguas causava em seu corpo. Primeiramente delicado e suave até evoluir para um beijo sôfrego, voraz, cheio de um desejo intenso e subentendido. Apenas por aquele momento não faria mal esquecer-se das formalidades, do distanciamento que o profissionalismo, que ela tanto cobrava de si mesma, exigia. Apenas por aquele momento, não faria mal deixar-se ser "a garota que ele quer".

* * *

 **Vocabulário:**

Japonês:

Neechan - Irmã mais velha

Gomen, ne - Desculpe

Mou - Expessão tipo "aff"

Kaichou - Presidente, Doo de uma empresa

Tadaima - Frase dita ao voltar para casa.

Are - uma expressão. Algo como "ué".

Coreano:

~ya - sufixo usado após o nome de alguém. Corresponde ao ~chan ou ~kun, mas é unissex.


	3. Terceiro Dia: domingo

**Notas da Autora:**

Yo, People~~

Como vcs estão?^^

Aqui vai mais um capítulo de 3DSA para vcs^^

Sobre esse capítulo, tenho uma observação a fazer: Vai chegar um momento que vcs vão dizer: Mas o Sasuke NUNCA faria isso. Sim vdd, o Sasuke não, mas o Charasuke sim. u.u Para quem não sabe, Charasuke é o Sasuke de ROAD TO NINJA. Aquele metido a gostosão das tapiocas. O Sasuke que eu usei nessa fic têm bastante dele, então não estranhem, ok?

E eu sei que a fic se chama 3 DIAS, logo acaba hj, mas eu escrevi um epílogo. Se vcs quiserem ler depois, seria bem lekal... *chuta pedrinha*

Beijos e boa leitura =*

* * *

 **3\. Terceiro Dia: Domingo**

As manhãs de primavera na Coréia do Sul eram sempre maravilhosas. Frescas e com um leve aroma de flores no ar, devido às inúmeras árvores floridas pelas ruas. Em dias assim Hinata raramente levantava cedo, ainda mais sendo uma manhã de domingo. Mesmo acordada, fazia questão de permanecer deitada, curtindo a preguiça.

"Oi!" Sentiu alguém lhe sacudir. Aff! Hanabi devia estar de brincadeira! Empurrou a mão da irmã e cobriu o rosto com o lençol.

"Ooi! Levanta, preguiçosa!" A moça sentiu-se sacudida novamente enquanto a voz grave lhe chamava... Levantou de sobressalto quando entendeu quem estava ali. Encostada no espelho da cama e cobrindo o corpo com o lençol, Hinata viu Sasuke de joelhos na cama com as mãos estendidas em sua direção.

"Ano, ne... Quem você acha que é para entrar aqui desse jeito?" A garota perguntou ligeiramente irritada. Sasuke deu um sorriso de lado e respondeu olhando-a com malícia:

"Sou o cara que dormiu aqui ontem a noite." Hinata corou no mesmo instante.

"Não fale como se tivesse acontecido alguma coisa!" A Hyuuga empurrou o travesseiro no rosto do moreno afastando-o da cama. Em pé, Sasuke riu e disse:

"Mas vamos deixar bem claro que só não aconteceu porque você não quis! Depois não vem dando uma de 'madalena-arrependida' atrás de mim..." Hinata jogou o travesseiro no Uchiha que saiu correndo do quarto com um sorriso sécio no rosto. Parecia se divertir com as provocações à moça.

"Abusado..." Hinata disse para si mesma.

"Ou será que já se arrependeu?! Porque ainda temos algumas horas, sabe..." A porta abriu novamente e o Uchiha disse com meio corpo dentro do quarto.

"Aish!" Após uma expressão de protesto, Hinata desceu da cama e foi à passos firmes em sua direção. Iria fechar a porta na cara do Uchiha e, enfim, ver-se livre dele. Foi quando que, em um movimento rápido, Sasuke prendeu a garota contra a parede.

Com os corpos colados e as mãos segurando seus punhos, o cantor bloqueava qualquer tentativa de fuga. Os olhos de ônix fitavam a imagem da jovem a sua frente. A pele clara e macia da Hyuuga praticamente convidava o Uchiha a tocá-la. Ela usava uma camisola curta de cetim e renda lilás. O decote farto pressionado contra o peitoral forte do rapaz disparava descargas elétricas em seus corpos. Estavam tão próximos que Sasuke podia sentir o corpo da moça tremer embaixo do seu.

Hinata sentia o coração acelerar e o rosto pegar fogo. A forma como Sasuke a olhava lhe deixava envergohada e ao mesmo tempo ansiosa. Um olhar firme, misterioso e profundo. Na noite anterior havia resistido, mas não poderia garantir o mesmo diante de uma segunda investida do Uchiha. Era claro que ele a desejava e não havia como negar que ela também queria o mesmo. Fechou os olhos a espera da sensação dos lábios do moreno nos seus...

Mas o Uchiha apenas deu um sorriso de lado e beijou-lhe o pescoço, depois sussurrou em seu ouvido fazendo-a arrepiar-se:

"Vista algo elegante. Vamos a um lugar especial hoje." E saiu deixando a morena imóvel encostada à parede, frustrada consigo mesma por ter caído na vingancinha de Sasuke. Nem eram um casal e já estavam com esse tipo de joguete um com o outro?

"Mou..." Exclamou. Irritante, mas não podia negar que também era divertido.

 **~X* *X~**

Quando Hinata chegou à sala, Sasuke estava lhe esperando sentado no sofá. Vestia uma jaqueta preta com zíper inclinado, camisa branca e uma fina gravata preta, calça jeans, um grande relógio prateado no pulso esquerdo e óculos escuros. Hinata não saberia dizer de onde ele havia tirado aquelas roupas, uma vez que elas não estavam lá na noite anterior, mas Sasuke era um mistério que ela já havia desistido de solucionar.

"Assim está bom?" A moça perguntou a respeito do vestido plissado verde-água que usava. Acenturado, sem mangas, com comprimento pouco acima do joelho em um tecido leve. Seus longos cabelos estavam soltos, porém postos de lado, enfeitados com uma delicada tiara. Brincos e um fino colar cumprido dourado, bolsa e sapatilhas brancas completavam o visual. Parecia uma boneca em alguma edição especial de primavera. Sasuke a olhou e disse antes de levantar em direção a porta:

"E quando não está?" Hinata sentiu o rosto corar.

Os dois seguiram para um dos zoológicos mais afastados da cidade. Era um lugar amplo e arejado onde, além dos animais e atrações comuns de um zoo, havia também um teatro de arena no qual, várias peças e concertos infantis aconteciam. Quando chegaram, a maioria dos lugares já estava ocupado por crianças e seus pais. Naquela manhã uma apresentação especial estava sendo realizada: Uma pequena orquestra itinerante com músicos trajando roupas de gala e cabeças de animais estava tocando músicas infantis. Ao todo eram cinco: Um leão que conduzia a percussão, uma girafa que dedilhava as cordas grossas de um baixo acústico, um urso panda que acompanhava com o violoncelo, uma coelha que liderava a melodia no violino e uma porquinha que encantava as crianças com uma doce voz de soprano. Todos os lugares próximos ao palco estavam cheios, então Sasuke e Hinata sentaram-se nas cadeiras da parte superior. Assim que chegaram, a Hyuuga percebeu um aceno da porquinha cantora em direção a eles. O Uchiha acenou de volta e logo se sentou.

"Por viemos aqui?" A moça perguntou.

"Você logo vai ver." Sasuke respondeu inclinando a cabeça em sua direção, porém sem olhá-la. Hinata o observou e notou que seus olhos brilhavam com uma satisfação contida. Até parecia uma das crianças daquela platéia.

Por volta de meia hora depois, o espetáculo acabou e as crianças com seus pais, aos poucos, foram saindo até que só ficaram os músicos, a guia e o cantor.

"Sasuke kun! Você veio! Estava com tanta saudade de você." A cantora tirou o disfarce de porquinha e se revelou uma bela loira de olhos azuis.

"Saudade de se jogar em cima dele, né? Ino porca." A coelha violinista também havia tirado sua fantasia e se mostrado outra jovem bonita com olhos verde esmeralda e cabelos rosados.

"Sakura san! Não precisa ficar com inveja da Ino san! Pode me abraçar." O leão percussionista estava de braços abertos e que sem seu disface exibia grossas sobrancelhas e um peculiar cabelo de cuia.

"Dispenso, Lee san." A moça cortou secamente.

"Fala sério, Sasuke! Você nem abriu a boca ainda e essas duas já estão se estapeando por você." O violoncelista panda falou enquanto cumprimentava Sasuke com um aperto de mão e um abraço camarada. Ele era um rapaz gordinho com cabelos castanhos compridos e bochechas arredondadas.

"Como se não tivesse Uchiha Sasuke para todas." O cantor se gabou.

"Achávamos que não viria. Li em um site que você havia ficado doente." Uma voz grave e monotônica ressoou de dentro da cabeça da girafa.

"Ah... É que hoje eu melhorei e resolvi vir aqui. Pelo visto está correndo tudo bem. É bom ver que escolhi a pessoa certa para me substituir, Shino." Sasuke disse ao baixista que não havia tirado o seu disfarce.

Hinata logo entendeu que todos ali eram do mesmo grupo de amigos. A moça de cabelos rosado abraçou Sasuke e disse em um tom meloso:

"Tem certeza?! Não precisava se esforçar tanto só para me ver."

"Não sonhe querida. Ele veio para ver a mim. A voz e o carisma desse grupo." A loira Ino interrompeu a violinista, e a arrancou dos braços de Sasuke que não reagiu. Parecia já estar acostumado a esse tipo de comportamento vindo das duas.

"E quem é essa moça bonita que está com você, Sasuke kun?" O rapaz de sobrancelhas grossas perguntou gentilmente percebendo a presença de Hinata poucos passos atrás do Uchiha.

"Hajimemashite. Me chamo Hyuuga Hinata. Estou trabalhando como guia de turismo para Uchiha san neste fim de semana. Yoroshiku onegaishimasu." Hinata se apresentou e Sasuke logo completou lançando um olhar cheio de significados para a Hyuuga:

"A princípio foi assim. Mas Hinata acabou se tornando uma amiga muito importante para mim."

"Se é amiga do Sasuke, também é nossa amiga. Sou Akamichi Chouji, yoroshiku. Estas são Yamanaka Ino, Haruno Sakura. Aquele é o Rock Lee e a girafa anti-social ali no canto é Aburame Shino, nosso líder." Chouji apresentou a todos e ressaltou o baixista Shino que ainda estava usando o disfarce de animal.

"É um trabalho muito bonito o de vocês. As crianças que estavam aqui saíram encantadas." Hinata elogiou.

"Tudo idéia do príncipe gênio aqui." Com um sorriso Ino cutucou Sasuke.

"Era só um projeto da faculdade. Mas acabou crescendo." O Uchiha se justificou.

"Gênio?" Hinata repetiu como se quisesse entender.

"Sasuke kun, porque não toca uma das suas composições para a gente?" Sakura pediu e o Uchiha caminhou até o piano elétrico que estava junto com os instrumentos de apoio no palco. Os outros sentaram nas cadeiras como se estivessem em uma apresentação particular. Enquanto o moreno dedilhava notas vibrantes em um compasso animado, Chouji começou a contar a história da orquestra para a jovem guia.

"Todos nós estudávamos música juntos na faculdade. Cada um na sua habilitação, claro, mas Sasuke era o melhor do nosso ano. Um dos músicos mais maduros que eu já conheci apesar de ser tão jovem."

"Quando estávamos no terceiro semestre fizemos uma matéria na qual precisávamos criar um projeto que ajudasse a integrar a música na vida das pessoas. Mas, só o projeto. Não precisava ser executado." Sakura continuou.

"Mas o projeto que o Sasuke kun desenvolveu foi tão bom que os professores decidiram colocá-lo em prática. O objetivo era despertar nas crianças o interesse por música de uma forma geral. Instrumentos, voz, o hábito de ir a concertos, etc." Ino completou.

"Nunca vi O Sasuke kun tão empolgado com algo como naquela época. Ele compôs todas as músicas que tocamos, escreveu as letras, selecionou os músicos, montou a setlist e fazia questão de ser o pianista da orquestra também." Rock Lee recordou.

"Apesar de ser algo infantil, creio que foi o trabalho mais autêntico dele até agora. Algo no qual ele colocou todo o coração. Por isso foi tão difícil quando teve que deixar tudo." Shino, que finalmente havia tirado a máscara de girafa disse com sua voz grave assustando a todos que não haviam percebido sua presença ali.

"Poucos dias antes de começarmos as apresentações em Tóquio, a agência chamou Sasuke kun para o debut. Ele teve que trancar a faculdade, se afastar dos amigos, e focar no treinamento com a StarDust." Sakura explicou.

"Toda aquela pressão da estréia, mais o fato de ter que abandonar tudo, o isolamento e etc. Foi bem estressante para ele... Não havia outra maneira que não fosse sair do projeto." Chouji concluiu.

"Então decidimos como forma de homenagem não substituí-lo por outro pianista. Sempre que precisamos de piano a Ino san toca, mas ninguém entrou no lugar do Sasuke kun." Rock Lee encerrou o assunto.

Hinata observou a figura de Sasuke ao piano. Ele parecia leve, com uma expressão plácida no rosto. Talvez satisfeito por ver quão longe sua criação foi? Lembrou-se da conversa a noite anterior e a sensação de frustração na voz de Sasuke ao falar sobre sua situação como músico atualmente.

 **~X* *X~**

Saindo do Zoológico, depois de se despedirem dos músicos da orquestra fantasiada, o Uchiha decidiu que os dois seguiriam para o parque de diversões que ficava próximo dali. E nem mesmo os argumentos lógicos e óbvios de Hinata dizendo que seriam reconhecidos, cercados e perseguidos, fizeram o rapaz mudar de idéia.

"Vamos primeiro nos carrinhos de bate-bate, depois na casa mal-assombrada, montanha russa, roda gigante e carrossel." Sasuke decidia a programação enquanto colocava óculos escuros, boné e uma daquelas máscaras comumente usadas por pessoas resfriadas.

"Carrossel? Um sujeito desse tamanho andando em um cavalinho vai chamar mais atenção do que se você simplesmente gritasse no auto-falante do parque que vai passar a tarde por aqui." Hinata reprovou a decisão do Uchiha.

"É por isso que nós vamos andar de carruagem, Hime sama. Ikou!" O cantor saiu empolgado em direção à entrada principal. Hinata apenas sacudiu a cabeça em um gesto de reprovação. Ele REALMENTE havia pensando em tudo.

Chegando ao parque, o Uchiha foi diretamente para os carrinhos de bate-bate e obrigou a Hyuuga a entrar com ele. Uma cena deplorável já que eram, ambos, obviamente muito grandes para entrar em um brinquedo infantil como aquele. De lá seguiram para a casa mal-assombrada onde, mesmo sem admitir depois, Sasuke gritou duas vezes mais que Hinata. Comeram espetinhos, algodão doce, pipoca, a guia mostrou ao cantor os famosos topokki apimentados coreanos entre outros petiscos locais e obviamente, o famoso soju. Andaram na roda gigante e na montanha russa e, de lá, foram até a farmácia comprar remédios para enjôo e azia já que Sasuke estava passando mal após ter comido demais e, logo em seguida, ido a um brinquedo tão violento.

"Beba isso. Vai fazer o enjôo passar... Não quero ser chata, mas te avisei." Hinata entregou uma garrafinha de vidro com um líquido branco leitoso em seu interior para o rapaz. Já havia passado um pouco da hora do almoço e ambos estavam sentados na fonte de águas que ficava no centro do parque de diversões.

"Nossa, isso tem uma cara péssima! Tem certeza de que não é veneno?" Sasuke pegou a garrafinha com desconfiança.

"Bebe de uma vez que você nem vai sentir o gosto." Hinata disse e logo pode ver o rosto do Uchiha se contorcendo com o sabor do primeiro gole. Perto dali havia um grupo de crianças brincando de pique-pega. Passaram em frente à Hinata duas vezes até que o último menininho do grupo caiu na frente da moça e começou a chorar.

"Yoshi, yoshi! Não chore. Você é um garoto. Tem que ser forte." Ela disse em um tom gentil enquanto ajudava o menininho a se levantar e tirava a terra de seus joelhos. Estava falando em um coreano muito simples, por isso Sasuke foi capaz de compreender.

"Se continuar chorando não vai conseguir se divertir com seus amigos, certo?" Ela perguntou com um sorriso enquanto afagava os cabelos do menininho que assentiu positivamente e logo fez uma pose de super-herói:

"High power! Mega super jet!" E saiu correndo atrás do grupo de amigos que apenas olhava de longe. Sasuke riu e levantou-se:

"É parece que você tem jeito com crianças. Vamos?" E virou-se. Antes de caminhar cinco passos ouviu um estrondo e a voz de Hinata chorando. Ela havia tropeçado em um dos paralelepípedos irregulares que cercavam a fonte e caído de joelho no chão. Sasuke cruzou os braços e disse sem mudar de expressão:

"Yoshi, yoshi! Você já é uma mulher. Tem que ser forte. Se continuar chorando não vai conseguir se divertir com seu amigo, certo?" Repetindo exatamente o que a guia havia dito há pouco à criança. Como se não bastasse a vergonha pela queda, a Hyuuga ainda tinha que agüentar o sarcasmo do Uchiha. Respirou fundo, levantou-se e arrumou a roupa, mas Sasuke continuava fitando-lhe como se esperasse algo.

"O que é?" Ela perguntou emburrada.

"Estou esperando você fazer."

"Fazer o que?" A moça perguntou sem entender, então o Uchiha começou a gritar:

"High power! Mega super jet!"

"Ai, cala a boca!" E saiu deixando Sasuke rindo para trás.

Após a melhora do cantor, os dois seguiram para o tão esperado passeio de carrossel. Na fila, como previsto pela guia, só havia crianças, seus pais e alguns pré-adolescentes. Sasuke e Hinata estavam a chamando atenção de todos.

"Só faltou a melancia" A Hyuuga disse para si mesma com o rosto vermelho de vergonha. Foi então que Sasuke segurou sua mão e disse:

"Vamos na carruagem. Apesar de o cavalo branco ser mais adequado para o príncipe, não tem nenhum cavalo preto para a princesa." E beijou o dorso da mão da Hyuuga. Todos os que estavam olhando para a dupla soltaram risinhos contidos e pararam de olhar.

"Vão parar de olhar se pensarem que somos um casal meloso." Ele cochichou em seu ouvido. Apesar da intenção, esse gesto não contribuiu muito para amenizar a vergonha da Hyuuga que se desvencilhou do rapaz. Percebendo isso, Sasuke disse em tom sarcástico fazendo a coloração vermelha do rosto da garota aumentar:

"Mas é claro que se você quiser me beijar para deixar tudo mais verídico, eu não vou reclamar."

Quando o carrossel parou, Sasuke praticamente voou para dentro da carruagem em formato de abóbora, cor de vinho cheia de detalhes brilhantes só para garantir que ninguém iria passar na sua frente e entrar primeiro. Por dentro o brinquedo já estava desgastado. O papel de parede verde com unicórnios e fadas já estava desbotado e o forramento amarelo dos bancos dava sinais de já ter tido dias melhores. Apesar de tudo, lá dentro havia uma atmosfera bucólica que se intensificou quando o movimento do carrossel começou e a típica música de caixinha de jóias iniciou. No primeiro momento, ambos ficaram calados até que Sasuke, em um dos seus "ataques de lucidez" como Hinata havia passado a nomear, começou a falar:

"Uma vez li uma poesia que comparava um carrossel à vida das pessoas. Não lembro muito bem dela, mas sei que, desde então, não consigo mais vê-los como brinquedos meigos e infantis."

"Sei que sensação é essa... Eles me passam a impressão de destino irrefutável, um ciclo do qual não se pode escapar, apenas se conformar e sorri como os cavalos nos quais as crianças montam." Hinata comentou.

"Exato. E olhando por esse prisma, não há nada de bonito nesse brinquedo." Sasuke disse sem olhar para Hinata.

"Se tem essa opinião, por que fez tanta questão de vir aqui?" Ela perguntou fitando o cantor que sorriu de lado e fez outra pergunta:

"Você tem algum sonho? Algo que você pode fazer, mas que por algum motivo não faz?" Hinata pensou por um instante e respondeu olhando pela janela:

"Gostaria de rever a minha família. Aquela que ficou no Japão. Meu tio e meu primo..."

"E porque não o faz?" Ele perguntou olhando diretamente para a guia que apenas suspirou e respondeu olhando para o chão:

"Não sei... Acho que... É que faz tanto tempo... Minha família era tão complicada! Acho que eles não iriam querer ter contato conosco de novo... enfim... Não sei." Diante da resposta tão cheia de hesitação da moça, Sasuke sorriu e disse:

"Existe uma teoria chamada Eterno Retorno que diz que o universo é como esse carrossel, um ciclo que tem se repetido desde o princípio dos tempos e vai continuar assim eternamente. Se você fizer algo hoje, você fará exatamente a mesma coisa, sem nenhuma modificação, um número infinito de vezes ao longo do tempo e do espaço... Então, não deixe de fazer algo por falta de coragem. Nossos atos ecoam na eternidade. Tudo bem errar, mas um erro não remediado, será um erro para sempre..." Hinata observava o rosto do cantor. Quando ele falava coisas assim ficava com uma expressão diferente. Mais madura, como se tirasse a máscara de autoconfiança e ironia que lhe cobria o rosto e, finalmente, mostrasse seu verdadeiro eu.

"Claro que isso também vale para mim." O Uchiha quebrou o clima fazendo Hinata sorrir.

 **~X* *X~**

O final da tarde de domingo estava se aproximando. Os tons alaranjados do céu anunciavam que a hora já havia chegado.

"Então vamos?" Hinata perguntou estendendo a mão para o jovem cantor que a segurou e assentiu sem dizer nada.

Saíram do parque de diversões e seguiram para uma longa estrada saindo de Seul. Havia poucos carros no caminho e o modelo esportivo que Sasuke havia alugado estava com a capota abaixada, permitindo que o vento brincasse com os cabelos de ambos. O caminho que levava ao aeroporto já era conhecido por Hinata como a palma de sua mão. Sabia até mesmo onde ficavam os buracos da estrada, ou mesmo os pardais de limite de velocidade, porém, desconhecida mesmo era aquela sensação de perda que estava tendo a medida que a partida de Sasuke ficava clara e que, provavelmente, nunca mais se veriam.

O que era aquele sentimento que cultivaram em tão pouco tempo? Ela não saberia dizer. Amor? Mas em tão pouco tempo... não tinha segurança para responder que sim. Amizade? Aqueles beijos e a vontade de ficarem juntos lhe diziam que não. Só uma coisa era certa: Seria difícil esquecê-lo.

Mas e ele? Será que a esqueceria? Teria sido só mais um flerte? Com certeza alguém como ele já havia tido várias mulheres em vários países. Por que se prenderia a alguém tão comum quanto ela? Procurou afastar esses pensamentos de sua mente. Precisava lembrar-se do motivo que a fez passar esses três dias com ele.

"Devolverei o carro para a empresa e cuidarei de toda a papelada de saída na agência de turismo. Pode ficar despreocupado." Ela disse retomando seu tom formal e, conseqüentemente, o afastamento que esse tipo de linguagem coloca entre as pessoas.

"A minha primeira música solo..." Sasuke disse ignorando a conversa profissional de Hinata. "Será para você. Tenha isso em mente..." O Uchiha disse sem tirar os olhos da estrada, não vendo assim, o rubor do rosto da jovem.

Quando chegaram ao aeroporto, o vôo se Sasuke já havia feito a primeira chamada para o embarque. Provavelmente os outros integrantes da StarDust já estavam à bordo, prontos para voltarem ao País do Sol Nascente. Os jovens seguiram para o portão de vôos internacionais com o Uchiha alguns poucos passos a frente de Hinata. Foi quando ele parou e disse, sem virar-se, para a moça:

"Não vou me despedir, nem te abraçar, nem te beijar no estilo despedida de filme romântico porque... Porque eu não pretendo fazer desta a última vez que vou te encontrar. Dewa..." E de costas mesmo, acenou para Hinata, antes de caminhar em direção ao embarque. Vendo a figura do Uchiha se afastando, a Hyuuga fez uma reverência e disse tentando manter o tom de voz o mais firme o possível:

"Muito obrigada por passear conosco! Nós da Sunny Place Tur, lhe desejamos uma boa viagem de retorno ao Japão." Mas Sasuke, provavelmente, não a ouviu, pois, a voz da Hyuuga saiu totalmente abafada devido às lágrimas.

 **~X* *X~**

"Mina san, Konichiwa! Me chamo Hyuuga Hinata e serei a guia de vocês durante todo o fim de semana. Por favor sintam-se a vontade para perguntar qualquer coisa que desejarem." Hinata dizia ao empolgado grupo de adolescentes japoneses.

"Haaai! Onee san, quanto anos você tem? Tem namorado?" Um dos adolescentes perguntou aproveitando a brecha que Hinata havia deixado. Os outros começaram uma seção de ovações para incentivar o amigo engraçadinho. Hinata apenas sorriu e respondeu:

"Ok! Podem perguntar qualquer coisa que não esteja relacionada a isso, ok? Sentem-se, por favor, e coloquem os cintos."

Vários meses já haviam passado desde que Sasuke havia partido e aos poucos a vida voltou ao seu fluxo normal. Nos dias subsequentes àquele fim de semana, Hinata se sentiu um tanto perdida. Esperava por algo, mas não sabia o quê. Só sabia que Sasuke estaria envolvido nesse o quê. Até que, sem perceber, a ansiedade desapareceu e deu lugar a uma certeza plena e calma. Certeza de que o encontraria novamente. Enquanto seguia sua vida, Sasuke também deveria estar seguindo a dele, buscando seu equilíbrio e, quando a hora chegasse, seus caminhos se cruzariam novamente.

"Você ficou sabendo? Sasuke kun vai fazer um debut solo! Com músicas que ele mesmo compôs." Uma menina sentada no banco perto de Hinata comentou empolgada com a amiga.

"Aaaaa~ Não importa que tipo de música seja. Vou apoiá-lo com a minha vida!" A outra disse em um tom sonhador. Hinata olhou através da janela. Ao longe, viu a roda gigante do parque de diversões onde estiveram. Sorriu. Com toda a certeza, aquela não seria a última vez!

* * *

 **Vocabulário:**

Ano, ne - Expressão do tipo "escuta aqui" "sabe" etc.

Hajimemashite - Prazer em conhecê-lo (a)

Debut - estréia de um grupo ou cantor

Hime-sama - Princesa

Ikou - Vamos!

topokki - uma espécie de bolinho coreano feito de arroz, cozido em um molho picante. Muito bom, recomendo XD

Soju - Bebida alcoolíca coreana feita de batata doce.

Yoshi - correspondente a um ok, ok para nós.

Dewa - "então...", é uma forma de despedir-se bem informal. A forma completa seria Dewa, sayonara (então, adeus.)

Konichiwa - Boa tarde

Onee san - Td mundo sabe q é irmã mais velha, ne? Mas os meninos tbm chamam as garotas em quem eles querem jogar charme assim XD


	4. Epílogo: um dia qualquer

**Notas da Autora:**

Yo, people~~

Haha! Peguei vcs! Achavam que ia acabar daquele jeito, né? No, no, no U.U

Espero que vcs gostem do final VERDADEIRO de 3DSA \0/~~

Só uma observação: qnd o Sasuke for cantar, PFV, ouçam a música "Jung Yong Hwa - 그리워서 (Because I Miss You)" não tenho como colocar o link aqui, então peço que recortem e colem desse jeito no youtube que vai aparecer o vídeo certinho^^

Beijos e muito obrigada por lerem esse pedacinho de mim até o fim *onwt*

Beijos e boa leitura \0/~~

* * *

 **4\. Epílogo: Um Dia Qualquer**

Hinata desembarcou no aeroporto internacional de Tóquio às 8:00 da manhã. Finalmente estava de volta à sua terra natal. Poucos passos antes de alcançar o portão de desembarque, parou e respirou fundo. De onde havia tirado forças para fazer aquilo? Só Deus saberia dizer! A verdade é que as palavras de Sasuke, mesmo ditas há mais de um ano, ainda estavam frescas em sua memória:

 _"Então, não deixe de fazer algo por falta de coragem. Nossos atos ecoam na eternidade. Tudo bem errar, mas um erro não remediado, será um erro por toda a eternidade..."_

Tendo isso em mente, meses atrás havia decidido procurar por sua família, seu tio e primo que haviam ficado no Japão. Com o auxílio de algumas informações que encontrou em meio aos documentos de seus pais e após várias horas de pesquisas na internet, conseguiu localizá-los. Na primeira ligação, surpreendeu-se ao ser atendida com tanta alegria por seu tio que lhe contou que há tempos também ansiava por notícias das duas irmãs. Descobriu os que dois ainda moravam em Tóquio, na mesma casa de antes e que seu tio, após a morte de seus pais, havia ido diversas vezes à Coreia na tentativa de encontra-las, mas nunca obteve sucesso.

Neji, que obviamente já era um homem crescido, havia se tornado professor em uma das melhores universidades de estudos estrangeiros de todo o Japão e era especialista em língua e literatura coreana. Durante uma das longas conversas que tiveram por telefone ele contou que, ainda criança, havia começado a estudar o idioma da península porque, em sua mente infantil, estava decidido a, um dia, ir morar no país vizinho e cuidar da prima que lhe era como uma irmã caçula. Mais tarde, alguns anos mais velho e com entendimento maior da vida, o segundo idioma virou ferramenta de trabalho. Depois de vários meses de trocas de telefonemas e emails, combinaram que Hinata iria passar 3 semanas hospedada na casa da família em seu país natal. Hanabi iria outra vez, pois estava no meio do ano letivo e Hinata queria ir à frente para saber o que poderiam encontrar depois de tantos anos longe.

Agora, lá estava ela, prestes a reencontrar uma parte de seu passado há muito esquecido. Há quanto tempo não se sentia parte de algo como uma família? Nem saberia mais dizer! Desde que seus pais se foram, ela lutava contra tudo para defender Hanabi, mas nunca parou para pensar em quem a defenderia. Apertou a alça da mala lilás que carregava e, após um breve momento de hesitação, seguiu em frente. Passou pelo portão de desembarque e viu várias pessoas esperando por outras. Algumas com cartazes com nomes escritos, algumas acenando sorrindo, outras sérias e formais...

'Será que vou reconhecer o Nii-san?' pensou para si mesma enquanto procurava na multidão algum sinal do primo. Caminhou olhando para todas aquelas pessoas sem encontrá-lo. Chegou mesmo a imaginar se ele poderia ter confundido o horário de seu voou...

"Hinata san..." Uma voz grave lhe chamou a atenção.

Na verdade, não precisaria de cartazes ou qualquer outra coisa para reconhecê-lo. O rapaz tinha nos olhos a confirmação de quem era. O tempo havia tornado aquele menininho gentil em um homem alto e muito bonito, com longos cabelos castanhos e um porte atlético. Hinata sentiu o coração acelerar. Neji parecia uma cópia mais jovem de seu pai... Após alguns passos Hinata ficou frente a frente com o primo. Algo dentro dela se contraía com uma força violenta, parecia que a qualquer momento explodiria. Sua garganta estava apertada e ela não conseguia dizer nada. Foi então que ouviu novamente a bela voz do rapaz lhe dizendo com um leve sorriso:

"Okaeri..."

Há quanto tempo sonhava em ouvir essas palavras novamente. A expressão do rosto de seu primo era tão terna, mas ele também parecia estar firmemente segurando o choro. Foi quando aquela coisa dentro do peito da jovem explodiu, tornando-se lágrimas que rolaram assim que ela respondeu:

"Tadaima... Neji nii san"

Durante o caminho de volta os dois conversaram empolgados sobre todas as coisas que fariam juntos: Passeios por Tóquio, visitas os parentes mais distantes e etc. Neji contou como sua tia-avó estava louca para ver Hinata depois de adulta.

"Depois de passar horas falando das histórias de quando ela era jovem, ela se lembra de como éramos na infância e sempre fala que você era uma das crianças mais gentis que já conheceu...".

Contou-lhe como seu pai fez questão de contar para toda a família que as sobrinhas estavam bem e que Hinata viria para o Japão. Neji contou como Hizashi, seu pai, viveu durante anos com a missão de encontrá-las e como ficou frustrado por não conseguir achar as sobrinhas.

"Ele até chorou algumas vezes. Mas não conte para ele que te disse isso. Os homens da nossa família são conhecidos pelo orgulho. Eu que sei." Neji disse em um tom brincalhão.

Hinata sentia-se totalmente à vontade ao lado do primo. Era como se todos aqueles anos que os separaram nunca tivessem existido. Em suas lembranças ele sempre estava ao seu lado. Defendendo-a dos meninos brigões, brincando juntos e etc. Naquela época, Hanabi era pequena demais para estar com eles, então ela via em Neji um irmão e seu melhor amigo. Hoje ele havia se tornado um rapaz muito bonito que causaria inveja em vários artistas por aí. Hinata imaginou como seria se tivessem crescido juntos. Com certeza as meninas na época da escola a cercariam querendo informações e conselhos a respeito do primo galã.

O Hyuuga estava de casamento marcado com a namorada de longa data, Tenten. Ela também era professora na mesma universidade onde ele lecionava, porém era da área responsável pelos estudos chineses. Neji fez Hinata jurar que estaria presente no dia e que traria Hanabi consigo.

"Sabe o que acontece com quem quebra uma promessa, não sabe?" O primo brincou fazendo Hinata sorrir. Olhando através da janela do carro, os orbes de pérola contemplaram um céu acinzentado e chuvoso. Era uma manhã fria, mas Hinata sentia seu coração aquecido.

'Acho que preciso te agradecer por isso...' Pensou lembrando-se do dono das palavras que a incentivam na procura por sua família.

 **~X* *X~**

"Nee chan! Você nem sonha com quem apareceu por aqui procurando por você! Eu quase morri quando vi! Juro que não pensei que as coisas estivessem nesse nível! Fiquei tão feliz por você quando MENSAGEM ENCERRADA. PARA OUVIR NOVAMENTE TECLE QUADRADO..." Hinata suspirou e desligou o telefone. Hanabi tinha o péssimo hábito de falar tanto que as mensagens de voz sempre acabavam cortadas e ela nunca descobria o final dos recados.

'Depois eu ligo de volta. ' Pensou enquanto guardava o telefone no bolso e voltava à atenção para o suflê que estava no forno quase pronto para ser devorado no jantar de família que logo se iniciaria na antiga casa dos Hyuuga.

"Hinata chan! Precisa de ajuda?" Sorridente, Tenten, noiva de Neji, entrou na cozinha para oferecer ajuda. As duas haviam se tornado boas amigas. Como Tenten era mais velha que Hinata, passou a tratar a Hyuuga como uma irmã mais nova e virou sua companhia feminina durante os passeios, já que seu tio e primo ficariam completamente entediados, sem dizer envergonhados, com compras e conversas de mulher.

"Não precisa, Tenten san. Já está quase tudo pronto. Estou apenas esperando o suflê dourar." Hinata dizia enquanto sentava na banqueta detrás da bancada branca que separava metade da cozinha, ficando de frente para Tenten. A noiva de seu primo era uma moça de aparência comum: magra, cabelos e olhos castanhos, estatura mediana e pele levemente bronzeada. Mas Tenten tinha um olhar extremamente cativante e uma personalidade completamente amigável que acabava por cativar as pessoas ao seu redor e que, com certeza, roubou o coração do belo primo de Hinata.

"Ne, ne, Hinata chan. E os coreanos? Tem alguém que você goste? Ouvi falar que são os homens mais bonitos da Ásia... Apesar de eu duvidar que haja alguém mais bonito que o meu Neji." Tenten comentou em tom de brincadeira. Hinata riu e respondeu:

"É verdade! Eles são muito bonitos mesmo! Mas eu sou muito tímida. Só tive um namorado até hoje e..." Antes de completar a frase a imagem de Sasuke veio a sua mente. Riu de si mesma. Claro que não poderia considera-lo como seu namorado. Ele provavelmente nem se lembrava mais dela.

"Só um?! Que absurdo... Como se eu pudesse falar algo sobre isso. Estou com o Neji desde a escola." Ela comentou rindo.

"O que vocês estão fofocando aí?" Neji entrou na cozinha e abraçou Tenten pelas costas.

"Se eu contasse teria que te matar. Bang!" A moça de cabelos castanhos disse ao noivo com os dedos indicado e polegar erguidos imitando um revólver.

"Então pode contar porque eu já estou morto de amores, mesmo." Todos riram diante da exorbitantemente brega frase de Neji que revelava cada dia mais sua face piadista.

"Nii san, você não estava fazendo companhia para os anciões?" Hinata perguntou ao primo que deu um sorriso mole e disse:

"Estava, mas se eu for obrigado a ouvir de novo a história do dia que meu pai se perdeu no parque Ueno, vou começar a chorar. E o pior é a discussão que sempre vem depois de tudo, afinal, ninguém nunca tem certeza se era meu pai ou o seu." Neji respondeu enquanto pegava o controle remoto e ligava a televisão. Ligou em um canal da televisão coreana. Neji assistia muitos programas daquele país através da tv a cabo para sempre estar atualizado a respeito do que acontecia na península. Naquela noite, estava passando um programa de entrevistas e o convidado da noite era Uchiha Sasuke.

"Ai confesso que adoro StarDust. Se tivesse 15 anos, com certeza seria uma daquelas meninas que fica gritando o nome deles na plateia." Tenten comentou e a atenção dos 3 se voltou para a entrevista.

 **~X* *X~**

"Sasuke-shi, parabéns pelo seu novo projeto. Os críticos musicais estão todos lhe elogiando muito e dizendo que sua carreira solo é uma grata surpresa para o mundo da música." Um dos apresentadores, um rapaz alto, magro que usava óculos de aros grossos e pretos comentou com Sasuke que apenas sorriu e agradeceu.

"É verdade, mas confesso que estou muito curiosa para sabe por que você escolheu a Coreia para fazer sua estreia. E acho que todas as suas fãs também estão." A apresentadora, uma moça de pele bem clara e cabelos pretos na altura dos ombros, perguntou ao Uchiha.

Sasuke estava sentando em um palco relativamente longe dos dois, sentado em um banquinho com um violão sobre uma das penas. Atrás dele havia uma banda completa com músicos de suporte. Seu rosto continuava o mesmo: altivo e charmoso, mas havia algo de diferente em sua expressão. Seria felicidade, talvez? Hinata sorriu. Sasuke parecia estar bem e isso era o que bastava para ela.

"Quando decidimos que cada um de nós, membros da StarDust, iniciaríamos nossas carreiras paralelas, decidimos também expandir nosso trabalho para outros países da Ásia. Sai e Kiba ficaram no Japão como uma dupla de Rap/Hip-Hop. Shikamaru está na China trabalhando como produtor da carreira solo de Naruto e eu escolhi vir para a Coreia, pois é um país muito especial para mim. A partir desse solo estarei sempre entre Coréia e Japão" O Uchiha respondeu falando sobre a residência entre os países.

"Julgando pela lotação do nosso estúdio hoje, temos certeza que as fãs estão extremamente satisfeitas com sua escolha. Aliás, tenho que elogiar a sua evolução no domínio de nosso idioma. A nuna da tradução quase não está tendo trabalho esta noite..." O jovem coreano brincou se referindo a tradutora de Sasuke que não havia sido solicitada pelo cantor até aquele momento. Pelo visto Sasuke havia se esmerado no estudo da língua nesse ínterim.

"Mas posso perguntar o que tem de tão especial aqui que não tem nos outros países?" A apresentadora fez uma pergunta cheia de segundas intenções para Sasuke que logo pegou no ar o verde jogado. O Uchiha sorriu, pareceu hesitar por um breve momento. Olhou para o chão com uma expressão de alguém que se lembra de algo divertido e respondeu em uma óbvia tentativa de despistar a apresentadora:

"Só na Coréia tem topokki." Todos riram.

"Ok, ok. Sasuke-shi é realmente muito esperto." O jovem apresentador comentou da saída que o Uchiha encontrou para fugir da pergunta de sua colega. "Então, por favor, nos mostre a sua nova composição." Disse anunciando de forma indireta o início da performance do moreno. A plateia bateu palmas e Sasuke fez soar algumas notas de seu violão antes de dizer em japonês, bem baixinho, como uma forma de pedido:

'Por favor, que estas palavras alcancem aquela pessoa... '

As luzes abaixaram até que só o palco onde o Uchiha estava ficou iluminado. A banda não tocou. Seria apenas, voz e violão. Um jogo de luzes azuis banhava os negros cabelos do rapaz que começou a cantar com uma voz aveludada a melodia nostálgica:

 _늘똑같은하늘에늘같은하루_

 _그대가없는것말고는달라진게없는데_

 _난웃고만싶은데다잊은듯이_

 _아무일아는듯그렇게_

 _웃으면살고픈데_

 _"Exatamente o mesmo céu, Exatamente o mesmo dia._

 _Não há nada de diferente a não ser o fato de que você não está aqui._

 _Eu quero apenas sorrir, esquecer de tudo._

 _Quero sorrir e viver como se nada tivesse acontecido"_

 _그리워그리워서그대가그리워서_

 _매일난혼자서만그대를부르고불러봐요_

 _보고파보고파서그대가보고파서_

 _이제난습관처럼그대이름만부르네요_

 _오늘도_

 _"Sinto sua falta, sinto sua falta, sinto tanto a sua falta._

 _Todos os dias, sozinho, eu chamo e chamo por você._

 _Quero te ver, quero te ver, quero tanto te ver._

 _E agora, chamar por seu nome é como um hábito para mim._

 _E hoje também está sendo assim. "_

 _난보낸줄알았죠다남김없이_

 _아니죠아니죠난아직그대를못보냈죠_

 _"Eu pensei que te deixaria partir sem arrependimentos._

 _Mas não, não, eu ainda não posso te deixar ir. "_

 _그리워그리워서그대가그리워서_

 _매일난혼자서만그대를부르고불러봐요_

 _보고파보고파서그대가보고파서_

 _이제난습관처럼그대이름만부르네요_

 _오늘도_

 _"Sinto sua falta, sinto sua falta, sinto tanto a sua falta._

 _Todos os dias, sozinho, eu chamo e chamo por você._

 _Quero te ver, quero te ver, quero tanto te ver._

 _E agora, chamar por seu nome é como um hábito para mim._

 _E hoje também está sendo assim. "_

 _하루하루가죽을것만같은어떻게해야해요_

 _"Todos os dias eu sinto como se fosse morrer. O quê devo fazer?"_

 _사랑해사랑해요그대를사랑해요_

 _말조차못하고서그대를그렇게보냈네요_

 _미안해미안해요내말이들리나요_

 _뒤늣은내고백을그댄들을수있을까요_

 _사랑해요_

 _"Eu te amo, eu te amo, eu te amo tanto._

 _Sem dizer essas palavras eu te deixei ir daquela maneira._

 _Me perdoe, me perdoe! Você pode ouvir minhas palavras?_

 _Será que você consegue ouvir essa minha confissão atrasada?_

 _Eu te amo..."._

 **~X* *X~**

"Uau… Ele realmente é bom. Não esperava esse tipo de música vinda de um integrante de boyband." Tenten comentava com Neji que quando ia responder percebeu as lágrimas nos olhos da prima.

"Hinata san, está tudo bem?!" Ele levantou-se de súbito e viu a prima segurando o celular em uma das mãos enquanto a outra estava sobre a boca abafando as lágrimas. No celular, uma mensagem de Hanabi dizia:

"Sasuke kun disse que não interessa se você está no Japão, na China ou no Brasil. Ele não vai te perdoar se você não assistir o MusicBang de hoje. Disse que você vai entender o porquê...".

 **~X* *X~**

"Kuso... Diabo de avião que não chega." Sasuke murmurava para si mesmo ao perceber os olhares desconfiados das pessoas sobre si. Não saberia dizer o que seria pior: mostrar o rosto e ter uma multidão de fãs lhe perseguindo ou continuar disfarçado e parecendo um maníaco em fuga com aquele chapéu, máscara e óculos obviamente falsos.

A única explicação lógica (ou não) para estar esperando um vôo com mais de uma hora de atraso, era a de que realmente devia estar apaixonado. Estar perambulando em um aeroporto em um fim de tarde, correndo o risco de ser reconhecido só para ser o primeiro a encontrar uma garota que volta de viagem, não fazia mesmo o seu estilo. São as garotas que costumam espera-lo nos aeroportos, não o contrário! Mas lá estava ele. Completamente ansioso esperando Hinata voltar do Japão. Sentia-se ridículo! Mas, ao mesmo tempo feliz e realizado.

Três semanas antes desta cena, Sasuke havia retornado a Coréia. Era o início de sua tão sonhada carreira solo, apesar de continuar como integrante da StarDust, tinha a oportunidade de mostrar todo o talento que sempre reclamou estar ofuscado pelo status de ídolo teen.

Mais de um ano já havia se passado desde o fim de semana em que conhecera Hinata. Neste ínterim, pensou que talvez o que sentira durante aqueles poucos dias seria só mais uma paixãozinha de verão que em poucos dias despareceria, assim como tantas outras. Logo esqueceria e seguiria sua vida como ela sempre foi. Mas algo lhe parecia totalmente fora do lugar, incompleto. Seria amor? Mas em tão pouco tempo? Questionou-se várias vezes sobre esse sentimento que só aumentava dia após dia. Até que uma determinação da presidente de sua agência mandando-o novamente para a Coréia apagou qualquer dúvida. Mesmo tendo se afastado o destino o estava levando novamente para o lado de Hinata.

Logo nos primeiros dias foi até a casa das irmãs Hyuuga, mas Hanabi lhe deu a notícia de que a irmã mais velha estava no Japão visitando a família. Lembrou-se da conversa que tiveram no carrossel naquela tarde de domingo. Riu para si mesmo e pensou:

'Parece que você me deve uma...'

Sem Hinata por perto os dias até sua primeira apresentação correram tediosamente devagar. Sempre entrava em contato com Hanabi perguntando por notícias, mas nada mudava. Nenhuma notícia, poucos contatos onde Hinata nem comentava sobre Sasuke. Começou a se perguntar o que a mais velha das irmãs realmente pensava sobre toda aquela situação. Se nem se importava com o fato de ele estar praticamente mendigando sua atenção. Como havia prometido, sua música de estréia era uma composição para Hinata. Em todas as apresentações mentalizava que ela o estava ouvindo, mas estaria de fato?

Quando o portão de desembarque se abriu, várias pessoas começaram a sair por ele. Pessoas sozinhas, apressadas, algumas recepcionadas por parentes e amigos até que ele a viu... Estava tão bonita quanto podia se lembrar. Mas parecia mais feliz e até mesmo um pouco mais madura. O coração de Sasuke disparou quando seus olhares se cruzaram... Hinata deu um leve sorriso e caminhou em direção ao Uchiha:

"Seus disfarces são péssimos, sabia? Todo mundo no aeroporto sabe que você tentando se esconder de alguma coisa." Ela disse enquanto parava à sua frente.

"Não tente desviar do assunto. Por que não me ligou? Não existem celulares no Japão?" Sasuke perguntou tentando disfarçar sua ansiedade.

"No Japão a voltagem é 110 w, sabia? Estive quase o tempo todo sem bateria." Hinata ria se justificando.

"E bem ocupada com seu primo também, pelo que andei sabendo! Ele é mesmo tão bonito quanto Hanabi ficou fazendo propaganda?" Sasuke perguntou fingindo estar com ciúmes de Neji.

"Lindo demais! Alto, forte e muito inteligente também." Ela comentou provocando.

"Hunf... Aposto que tem mau hálito." Sasuke provocou.

"Não tem, não!" Hinata choramingou e os dois riram.

Ficaram em silêncio durante alguns instantes, um olhando nos olhos do outro até que Sasuke perguntou:

"Ouviu minha música?"

"Ouvi." A garota se aproximou, retirou a máscara branca que ele usava e o abraçou. Com o rosto apoiado no peito forte de Sasuke, ela completou: "Mas preferiria ouvir pessoalmente." O Uchiha afagou os longos cabelos negros e ergueu o rosto de Hinata acariciando as bochechas rosadas e fazendo-a olhar para si.

"Eu te amo, Hinata. Não sei quando começou, mas eu não quero mais ficar longe de você." Hinata sorriu e disse:

"Eu também te amo, Sasuke kun. E quero ficar aqui, perto de você."

O som ambiente do aeroporto tocava um jazz bucólico cantado por alguma voz feminina tristonha, mas a quem pertencia nem Hinata ou Sasuke souberam dizer, pois estavam totalmente perdidos em um beijo cheio de saudades e promessas de um futuro juntos.

 **~x~**

 **~X Fim X~**

 **~x~**

* * *

 **Vocabulário:**

Japonês: 

Okaeri - Bem vindo (a) de volta. Frase dita por alguém quando outro retona para casa.

Tadaima - Voltei. Frase dita quando você volta para casa.

Kuso - Droga, raios, diabos etc.

Coreano:

~shi - Sufixo de tratamento. Equivalente ao san japonês

Nuna - Irmã mais velha (dito por um homem) mas nesse caso refere-se a uma mulher não muito mais velha.

Topokki - Bolinho feito com farinha de arroz cozido com um molho vermelho picante.


End file.
